Loud House: Criss-Cross Escapades
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: When Lisa invents a device that can access the multiverse, the Louds set off on an adventure unlike any other conceived. One that will take them to worlds beyond their imaginations. Ones filled with characters Unknown to them but familiar to us. The possibilities are, as Lori would say, literally endless.
1. The MTD

**Prologue: The MTD**

It was just another quiet evening in the Loud House and while the majority of the family were downstairs enjoying whatever Saturday night entertainment was showing, the family's resident scientist was busy tinkering with something her room. Sparks danced about her worktop as she hunched over whatever it was she was working on before she gasped and leaned back, an atomic green glow illuminating her face as she lifted her goggles.

"...I did it..." She whispered as she looked over the data on her computer and drawing board to confirm and a mad grin of joy spread across her face. "By great Hawking's ghost, I've done it! I'm brilliant, brilliant, brilliant I tell you! Genius, I say!" She cheered beginning to break dance victoriously about her and Lily's room.

"Lisa! Everything alright up there?" She stopped celebrating when she heard Rita calling.

"Yes, Mother, I'm just happy my latest experiment is a success, nothing to worry about."

"Alright, honey. By the way the final round of Dessert War is about to start if you want to join us. Lincoln made his famous strawberry muffins for the occasion."

"I'll be right down." the little Einstein called back. "I think a celebratory treat is definitely in order after this accomplishment." She added to herself.

"And for tomorrow, your moment shall come my beautiful magnum opus." She beamed at her creation before going to join her family, leaving the mysterious device glowing on her desk.

XXX

The next morning, after breakfast, Lisa gathered her siblings in her room to inform them of her accomplishment.

"So what's this thing you wanted to show us, Lisa?" Lori asked. "Not another set of your gross sample collections I hope."

"Oh pshaw! This is far greater than anything in that field could ever be. We're talking about the discovery of a lifetime! The changing of fiction to fact! Fantasy becoming reality, baby!"

"Can we get to the point already?!" Lola asked impatiently.

"Sorry, got carried away there." Lisa cleared her throat. "Siblings. Have any of you heard of the multiverse theory?" Lincoln raised his hand while a few others wiggled their own.

"The theory that every conceivable reality exists in its own universe including those from works of fiction." Lincoln answered.

"Yes exactly, thank you, Lincoln." Lisa smiled.

"It pays to enjoy scifi." Her brother grinned.

"So what if there were a way to access these universes and explore them in all their splendour?" Lisa continued as she went to her desk and picked up her creation before presenting it to her audience.

It looked like a wrist mounted TV remote with a miniature satellite dish and a pair of antenna at the end along with a large green panel in the centre.

"Behold! My Multiverse Traversing Device, or MTD for short."

"Isn't that the old remote Lily threw in the toilet?" Lola pointed out.

"Poo-poo." Lily giggled while Lisa grimaced.

"Yes, it was. But after excessive sterilisation and recalibration it has been figuratively reborn for a much greater and higher purpose than it's original creator could have ever given it in it's previous quote unquote life." Whilst the twins, Leni, Lucy and Lincoln seemed intrigued the other siblings weren't quite as convinced by Lisa's proclamation.

"Ok, Lisa, I know you've never been one for jokes so don't be upset that this one isn't very funny." Said Luan.

"Yeah, brah, I know technology's come a long way but multiple universes? That's just bogus." Luna doubted.

"If that's all you have to say I literally have better things to do than humour you." Lori said cynically. Lisa sighed irritated but understanding.

"I'm not suprised you find it hard to believe, Elder Sisters. I admit my younger self would have scoffed at the concept as well."

"How younger? Like, still in Mom's womb?" Luan asked earning some rare laughs from her siblings.

"Har, proverbial Har." Lisa rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to prove it." She added before she pressed a button on the device and the room was engulfed by a flash of green light.

When it faded Lisa was still standing there but she wasn't alone. Sitting beside her was what looked a large blue furball with a single antenna on its head, stubby feet and large staring eyes. The other siblings stared at the strange creature before a large set of fangs suddenly split across its face and it snarled at the group and pounced at them.

The kids screamed before the creature was zapped by a ray gun Lisa pulled from her pocket knocking it out before using the MTD to make it disappear.

"Ok, that creature wasn't as harmless as it appeared to be. Dully noted."

"What the heck was that thing?!" Lori demanded.

"Short term: an alien from another world. Apparently it's a pet where it comes from."

"I saw death in its eyes." Lucy murmured fearfully.

"Do you believe me now?" Lisa asked. The siblings nodded slowly.

"Ok, so the multiverse theory is true and you've invented a means to access it. Good for you, another Nobel prize to add to the pile." Lori muttered.

"Oh I don't intend on submitting this invention yet. The public aren't ready for such technology."

"With creatures like that man eating dust bunny out there I agree." Lola whimpered.

"However," Lisa continued. "That doesn't mean we can't partake in the fruits of my invention."

"What are you suggesting?" Lincoln inquired.

"I'm saying, dear Brother, that we go on a expedition to one of these other universes. Preferably one without 'man eating dust bunnies' as Lola put it."

"You want us to join you on some crazy journey literally into the unknown?!" Lori said aghast.

"Well I certainly can't go alone; Not without raising suspicion. Plus, I'm certain the experience would be a lot more fulfilling with your 'creative input' shall we say."

The siblings thought about Lisa's proposition. While the vastness of the multiverse was intimidating it was also equally inviting.

"This would only be a temporary trip right?" Asked Lori.

"If we're doing this we want you to be sure we can come back without any mix ups." Lynn added.

"Was my previous demonstration not good enough?" Lisa piped up, her siblings realising she would have had to make a journey to another world and back again.

"Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. It certainly seems like one of your better put together inventions." Lori tentatively agreed. "Are the rest of you guys up for this?" The remaining Louds nodded.

"Excellent." Lisa smiled. "Before we begin however, you should know that traversing to a different universe may likely bring about some...alterations in our chemical makeup throughout the duration of our occupation of said universe."

"English?" Lynn asked on behalf of the others.

Lisa groaned. "Depending on the universe we visit our bodies may undergo transformations." Her siblings looked amongst each other curious but slightly concerned as well.

"What kind of transformations are we talking about here?" Lincoln asked.

"For example," Lisa began. "If we were to travel to a world where every occupant's form were made up from vegetation, we too would assume the same form as the dominant species."

"You mean if we went to a world where everyone was a plant we'd become plants as well?" Lincoln simplified.

"Only for as long as we were there, yes." Lisa confirmed. The Louds were now more curious than ever as they started to imagine.

"So...if we went to a world run by animals we'd turn into animals?" Lana suggested.

"Or vampires if we went to the world of Melancholia?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Or we'd gain superpowers in a world full of metahumans?" Lincoln grinned ecstatically.

"In other words, the possibilities are literally endless." Lori tested.

"...Yes. That's, exactly right." Lisa verified, surprised by the simple yet logically solid statement.

"Then I say let's go for it!" Lynn said eagerly.

"Hold on!" Lori realised something. "Say something goes wrong and we get held up in one of these other worlds. Mom and Dad will freak out wondering where we are or if we got kidnapped or worse."

"Fear not, Eldest Sister, I have taken that factor into account as well." Lisa reassured. "You see prior to this meeting I had, without your knowledge, tagged you with a special kind of chip connected to the MTD-" Immediately her siblings started ranting about the tagging.

"Calm down, it's for safety, let me explain! Some time ago I accepted an invitation from some of the most brilliant minds of the scientific community to come and live in their organisation in order to get some 'peace and quiet' as you say."

"But, we don't remember you leaving home for something like that. Or is that just me?" Leni wondered.

"No you're right, Leni, I don't recount that happening either." Lori added.

"You wouldn't. Because while it was enjoyable at first to have so much time to focus on my studies without any disruption, I soon realised I just wasn't happy there without my family. That and their idea of dessert is an ice cream injection."

"Awwwww, Lisa~!" Her siblings gushed as they pulled her into a group hug making her blush furiously.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes, I love you all!" She said frantically squirming away to straighten her ruffled hair. "But while I wanted to come home I didn't want to go back on the community's offer for fear they'd lose respect for me. So...I discovered the equation for time travel."

"You...you what?" Lincoln gaped along with his sisters.

"I learned how to time travel." Lisa repeated. "I found the equation, built a time machine and sent my conscience back to my body before I accepted the invitation and politely declined, thus keeping my respect with the scientists intact and my place where I belong with all of you." Now while the concept of time travel sounded ridiculous, both the revelation of the Warper and the fact that this was coming from Lisa had the siblings somewhat conflicted.

"Can you prove this?" Lori asked.

"Why do you think there hasn't been any explosions lately?" Lisa questioned. "I've been going back before every mistake in my experiments in order to prevent them. I once blew the entire side of the house off before going back to correct my error. It's thanks to that I've been able to produce this device at all without any permanent collateral damage."

"Great Scott!" Luan gasped. "This is heavy."

Lincoln directed the conversation back to the original question. "So how does this account for leaving home without worrying our parents?"

"You see, Brother, by analysing my equation and...the fictional possibilities of the Professor How series you and Luna enjoy, I found a way to not only go back in time but freeze our time here." Lincoln and Luna's eyes widened at the mention of their favourite British scifi show.

"You mean...the MTD is quantum locked?" Lincoln asked in disbelief to which Lisa nodded with a grin.

"You're a mad genius, Lis." Luna exclaimed.

"Hello, the rest of us don't speak nerd." Lynn reminded the three.

"To translate the fictional term our brother spoke, the MTD is capable of preventing the flow of time around itself as long at it remains absent. The chips I've implanted us with are connected to it and function the same way. As long as we're not in our own reality we cannot age within it. So even if we were to stay in one of the worlds we traveled to until we were as old as Pop Pop, as soon as we returned home our time would be set back to when it was originally frozen from when we left."

The other sisters tried to process the information as best they could until Leni spoke up.

"Ooh, ooh Lori, it's like in that story Mom used to read to us about the magic closet and the Tiger Queen."

"Hey that's right." Lori realised. "The kids in that story stayed in the world until they were grown up but when they returned home they were kids again."

"Another apt comparison." Lisa agreed. "It seems works of fiction have more place in science than I originally thought."

"Oh, I get it. You were only gone for a second when you went to get that alien but to you it could have been days or weeks." Lynn realised.

"Four days to be precise." Lisa confirmed the athlete's wager. "However, don't think this makes us indestructible. If we were to die outside our universe we wouldn't be able to return. We would simply vanish so we must be still be careful."

"So when we choose to come back, no time will have passed here and we'll be the same age we were when we left." Lori double checked.

"Precisely." Lisa replied.

"Well what're we waiting for, dudes?! Let's go have an adventure!" Luna grinned.

"**YEAH!**" The others cheered together.

"Fire it up, Lis!" Said Lincoln. Lisa nodded before pressing a button on the MTD causing the panel to glow and bolts of green lighting to leap out from the antenna engulfing each of the children as they began to dematerialise.

"This is gonna be out of this world! Hahaha!" Luan quipped. "Get it_~ get it~ get it~?_" her voice echoed out as they disappeared completely. They were off.

**The Journey Begins...**

* * *

**Ok, everyone. Recently I've been having a lot of small ideas in my head and I needed a way to get them out to make room to focus on my other stories and maybe even inspire them. So here's my solution: A series of Loud House short story crossovers. **

**They could range from one shots to two shots or even five chapters depending on the scope of the story and universe the kids travel to.**

**And while Lynn Sr and Rita won't join them on the first one, Lisa will bring them into the loop for later adventures.**

**I've set up a pole on my Fanfiction account for you guys to vote which worlds the Louds should visit first so drop by and cast your votes. You can vote twice and the top two will be the first couple of worlds the Louds go to.**

**Please enjoy, comment and fav. Thank you.**

**Loud House belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**


	2. Fairy Tail (Part 1)

When the flash of green light faded, the first thing the Louds felt was the soft firmness of grass beneath their feet and faint surrounding sounds of wind and birds. After rubbing their eyes, they found themselves standing amidst an emerald green forest, the sun shining overhead in the clear sky.

"Welp, as far as alternate worlds go, this isn't so bad a place to start off in." Lana smiled before she scratched her head. "Say, is it just me or do I feel a little taller?" the siblings looked at each other and as they did so they yelped in surprise.

"Lori what's happened to your eyes?!" Lynn pointed at the eldest Loud whose blue eyes had suddenly doubled in size.

"_My_ eyes?! What happened to _your _legs?! You're nearly as tall as Luan!" The jock looked to see she had indeed grown somewhat as had the other younger siblings as well.

"My hair! It's so…shiny~!" Lola whipped her golden locks which actually sparkled as she waved them.

"And my- whoa! Talk about assets." Luan noticed that she'd…'matured' somewhat much to her disbelief. (A.N.- Fairy Tail fans you know what I'm talking about.)

"Guys? Why does my body suddenly feel stronger?" the girls stopped looking at each other to turn to their sole brother and gasped collectively.

"Linky…your muscles!" Leni gaped.

"What about my muscles?"

"You _have_ them!" Lynn stared in shock as Lincoln looked at his arms and legs to find they'd become well-toned and as he touched his stomach, he was certain he felt the ghost of a six pack beneath his shirt.

"What is happening?!" he asked nobody in particular.

"Have you forgotten?" Lisa spoke up, having also grown a little and her eyes now big enough to fit the frames of her glasses which had become square instead of round.

"I did say that some of these worlds would bring about physical changes to our bodies. It would appear that the humans of this world have well developed physiques as well as enlarged facial features if you would notice your hair and eyes."

"I thought my hair felt spikier." Luna ran her hand through her now prickly brown locks.

"Ok...so where are we?" Lincoln asked Lisa before Luan grinned at him preparing for a joke.

"Or should you say, _when_ ar-"

"No! None of that! Shame on you!" Lincoln scolded before turning back to Lisa.

"To answer your question, brother, the MTD tells me that we've landed in a continent named Fiore."

"Fiore huh? And what sort of world is that a part of?" Lori asked.

"One of magic, eldest sister."

"Magic? You mean like in fairy tales?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Yes, quite."

"So what's the plan exactly, Lisa?" Lincoln wondered. "I know when it comes to adventures in stories the characters just go where the wind takes them but..."

"Yes, I agree, a heading would be appropriate." Lisa replied as she brought up a holographic map. "There's e a town three miles south of where we are so we'll start there."

"And what if we need to buy food? I doubt dollars are any use here." Lynn suspected.

"You'd be right, Lynn." Lisa confirmed as she swiped the holograph to bring up another showing a currency symbol. "Jewels are the name of the currency used here."

"So then, like, how do we get them?" Leni asked as Lisa rubbed her chin in thought.

"Money was always the hardest factor of dimensional jumping. The past few worlds I visited quite literally had currency lying around in the most unexpected places so I was never short. Some didn't even use money at all. Luckily I brought another one of my inventions to assist us."

The four-year-old reached into her bag and took out a dark cubic device with a glass panel on top. "Presenting, my Duplicube; Upon scanning an inorganic item it replicates it flawlessly. Again, the world is not ready for such technology."

"Wait. Are you suggesting we find some money and duplicate it? That's counterfeiting, dude!" Luna realised in shock.

"Technically no. The duplicates this device makes are exact, down to the atom. I wouldn't put effort into a device that only creates cheap imitations."

"It's still illegal, Lisa!" Lincoln argued.

"In our world, yes, but this is about survival here. Furthermore, I linked it to the MTD as well so it only functions outside our dimension so there'll be no using it back home for any criminal financial gain."

"Thought of everything as usual, haven't you?" Lola said with her arms folded.

"I do my best to." Lisa nodded back as she swiped away her holographic screen.

"Man those info screens sure come in handy. It's pretty useful you fitted the MTD with those apps, Lis." Lana complimented which made Lisa stop suddenly as she was putting away the Duplicube.

"...I...didn't..." She murmured in sudden realisation. "I forgot it doesn't have those features installed yet."

"But then, where did those screens come from?" Lori asked as Lisa slowly lifted her hand and waved it causing the map hologram to appear again making her Yelp in surprise.

"How did you do that?!" Lana questioned, curiously tapping her knuckles against the screen which jittered but remained solid.

"I...I just thought of a map and somehow I...conjured one."

"Whoa-whoa, hold up! Are you saying you have magic now, Lisa?!" Lynn asked.

"It appears I do. It must be the nature of this world's occupants."

'_Then that means...'_ Lori stared at her hands as she thought but before she could try anything a crunching noise sounded from behind them.

The Louds wheeled around as they caught sight of a large hulking shadow stomping through the trees towards them.

"Intruders!" It growled causing the younger children to whimper and hide behind their elder siblings as the shadow emerged. Hunching before them was a huge gorilla-like creature. It had light purple skin and deep green fur with pointed ears and a horn growing out of its head.

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Leni squeaked as the ape creature stared down the Louds with a fierce grin.

"You in my forest!" the ape monster roared.

"We're, like, sorry Mr Monkey." Leni apologised. "Our sister Lisa brought us here with her MTD thingy and we landed here. We're not looking for trouble." The beast's glare lessened as it seemed to examine Leni, looking her up and down before its grin returned.

"Woman." It snorted eagerly which sent a chill through the sisters except for Leni who blushed shyly.

"Oh no, I'm not a woman yet, I'm only sixteen. But I'm like, flattered you think I'm one."

"Leni, I don't think that monkey's complimenting you." Lana doubted. And she was right as in a flash the ape beast snatched Leni up off the ground making her scream with fright.

"Hey! Put me down!" She yelled struggling in his fist, the situation looking rather like a scene from an iconic monster movie.

"Me like woman!" the ape grinned. "Vulcan take big ones back to vulcan brothers."

"Put my sister down, you dang dirty ape!" Lincoln shouted as he instictively ran at the creature, wielding a branch he'd picked up from the forest floor, and took a swing at its leg only for the branch to snap pathetically. The 'vulcan' glared down at the one son before it swatted him aside like a fly, sending him flying against a tree with a thud.

"**LINCOLN!**" his sisters screamed as he slid to the ground.

"No want puny man! Only women!" the vulcan laughed as he advanced towards the sisters as Lori stood protectively in front of them.

"Y-You stay back! Don't you take another step!" she demanded, trying her best to sound brave but the sight of Leni helpless in its fist and Lincoln collapsed on the ground left her terrified. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. As the vulcan reached out to grab her the sounds of her younger sisters crying out in fear seemed to give new strength Lori as she thrust out her hands in defence.

"If you want them you're gonna have to go through me!" She yelled and then suddenly, a burst of pale blue light engulfed the sisters causing the vulcan to stumble back in surprise. As the light faded everyone looked in shock to see the girls were now surrounded by a large blue dome covered in runic symbols which emanated from Lori's hands.

"Wha...What the...?" Lori stared in confusion. "Di...Did I do that?"

"Eldest Sister." Lisa murmured in equal astonishment. "It appears your magic has surfaced to protect us. It seems you can conjure durable barriers of energy around yourself to form defences, street name-"

"Force...fields..." the girls heard Lincoln groan as he looked at Lori with one eye and a weak grin. "You can make forcefields, Lori." the first child looked back at her brother before she returned his smile and glared back at the vulcan.

"Alright you filthy fleabag! Put Leni down and get lost or else I'll trap you in one of these bubbles and send you flying out into space!" The vulcan snarled back at her before he let out a mighty roar which echoed throughout the forest and not long after, more vulcans began to show up. Lori's newfound vigour began to diminish as the group soon found themselves surrounded by the apes.

"Uh, Lori. Your forcefield can hold them back right?" Lola asked pleadingly but Lori had no time to answer the Vulcans began to pound on the shield causing the girls to scream while Lori grunted as she tried to hold the barrier up.

"Look! The first one's getting away!" Luna pointed to the original vulcan that was indeed escaping with Leni until it felt something jump onto its back and grab it by its long ears.

"Linc!" Lynn called out to her brother as he clung onto the roaring vulcan as it tried to shake him off all the while waving the captive Leni back and forth in the process.

"There's too many of them! Lisa, send us back!" Lori shouted.

"I can't! The device needs at least an hour to recharge!" the family scientist replied in distress.

"**WHAT?!" **the girls yelled collectively as the lead vulcan managed to get ahold of Lincoln and dangle him above its head.

"Puny man so annoying! You go squish now!" It snarled as it began to squeeze Lincoln in its fist who cried out in pain.

"Linky no!" Leni yelled with tears of fear pricking her eyes. "Let him go, please!"

"Someone! Help us! Anybody!" Lori called out to the wind, hoping someone would hear as her barrier began to crack under the many vulcans' blows. But just as all seemed lost...

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" The lead vulcan was suddenly struck in the face by a fist cloaked in flames causing him to drop Lincoln and Leni and go flying through several trees. The other apes stopped their assault as they saw the fallen brother out cold and turned to face his attacker as did the Louds.

Standing before them all was a young man with salmon pink hair. He was wearing a black open vest with gold trimming and a pair of baggy black pants with sandals. A scaly scarf was wrapped around his neck and what's more there was a strange red symbol tatooed on his right shoulder.

"You damn gorillas! Who goes around picking on a bunch of kids?!" the man asked angrily.

"You're a kid too, Natsu, don't act so high and mighty." another voice said which belonged to...a cat? A blue one? With _WINGS_?!

"Oh like you're one to talk down to me, Happy! I'm way older than you!"

"Only physically."

"SHADDUP!"

"Who...who are _they_?" Luna stared along with her siblings.

"Kitty cat~!" Lily giggled.

"This is no time for bickering, you two! Weren't you going to save these kids, Natsu?" the Louds looked to see a third figure had joined the new arrivals: a woman with blonde hair tied in a long side ponytail. She appeared to have a rather buxom figure and was dressed in a blue and white outfit complete with a black trousers and brown boots. A ring of keys were attached to a belt around her waist and she bore the same strange mark as the teen named Natsu only hers was pink and located on the back of her right hand.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I'll take the twenty on the right! Lucy you take the others on the left." Natsu grinned as he exchanged a high five with the woman who drew one of the keys from her belt.

"Star dress!" she said as she waved the key before her body became engulfed in light before it faded to reveal her outfit had changed into a cow patterned bikini and a pair of pants that only covered one leg along with a pair of gauntlets; her hair was now styled in two buns and she was wielding a whip. Though the strangest part was that she was now accompanied by an anthropomorphic black and white bull wielding a giant broad axe.

"Taurus style!" Lucy declared as the Louds looked on in shock.

"What the heck was that?!" Lori stared.

"And what's with the giant cow man?!" Lynn gawked. "Though I'm lovin' that axe." She added under her breath.

"**Bah...bah...bah...**" Lincoln and Luna could only gape and blush at the magic girl's alluring transformation as the two humans and one bull began to fight off the vulcans.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu roared as he blew back several of the apes with a wave of fire.

"Trying to abduct these helpless ladies?! That puts me in a very angry mooooood!" the bull man bellowed as he struck down more of the vulcans with a blow from his axe.

"Especially when one of them in a baby!" Lucy shamed the vulcans as she went in for her own attack.

_'What sort of awesome move is she gonna do~?!_' Lincoln thought still enamoured by her as the magic girl cried out.

"Lucy...KICK!" the buxom beauty struck one of the vulcan in the head with a flying kick that sent him crashing into the remaining ones.

"WHAAAAAAA?!" the Loud boy was taken back by the unexpected attack until the whole mob lay on the ground, beaten and or burnt.

"Yeah! We did it!" Lucy cheered as her outfit changed back and the bull disappeared.

"Man that wasn't even a work out for us." Natsu scoffed.

"Aye!" the blue cat named Happy agreed as the three of them turned to face the Louds, Lori having dropped the barrier by this point.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Natsu asked. "Those vulcans didn't hurt you did they?"

"No we're fine, but- oh my gosh, Lincoln!" Lori remembered as the group looked to see Leni holding Lincoln in her arms.

"Linky! Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

"I think I'm ok." Lincoln groaned. "Just a bit banged up. I'm surprised I didn't break any bones when that ape threw me into that tree or when he tried to squeeze me." Leni stopped to notice a large bruise had formed on her brother's arm from when he crashed. Being the caring sister she was she lifted his arm up to kiss the injury better and as she did so a pale green light surrounded the bruise and moments later faded away surprising both her and her siblings.

"Leni...what did you...?" Lori whispered.

"Oh you have healing magic. That's handy." Natsu grinned.

"Healing magic?" Leni repeated.

"Well yeah. You know your own magic right?" Happy asked sarcastically.

"OMG! Did that cat just talk?! And fly?!"

"You just _now_ noticed me?!" the cat said in shock before he began to comically cry. "Am I just invisible to everyone?!"

"Sheesh, such a drama queen." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Aww don't be sad, kitty. I've just never seen a blue, talking, flying cat before." Leni apologised.

"First time seeing a exceed, huh? You lot must be new in town." Natsu assumed. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way. You already know Happy and this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you all." the blonde greeted them sweetly.

"Thank you so much! You literally saved our lives." Lori thanked them.

"Oh it was nothing. Just doing our duty." Lucy said bashfully. "Though what were you all doing way out here in vulcan territory?" the head sibling thought for a moment. It probably wouldn't be best to tell them truth; reason being they probably wouldn't believe it.

"We uh- we were travelling to the town south of here but got lost in the woods." she explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Natsu believed her instantly. "It's easy to get turned around in these woods."

"Only for you, Natsu." Happy grinned.

"Isn't Lucy the one you normally tease?!" the fire wielder snapped.

"I got bored of her." the exceed shrugged.

"Don't know if I should take that as an insult or not." Lucy frowned before saying to Lori. "Well if it's south you're going you must be headed to Magnolia. That's our hometown so you're welcome to walk with us."

"That would be most appreciated." Lisa accepted. "I think I speak for my whole family when I say we'd rather not run into anymore of those foul beasts."

"Family? Wait you mean you're all brother and sisters?!" Natsu squawked in disbelief.

"Man their parents must be part rabbit!" Happy added just as surprised.

"This coming from the guy whose species is known for having litters." Lucy muttered.

"Hey I do the roasting darn it!"

"Matters aside can we please get out of this forest now?" Lucy (Loud) asked startling both the blonde and the cat as she appeared between them. "I've actually had enough terror for today."

"Agreed. And we'd be happy to go with you since we're all heading the same way." Lincoln added.

"Well then follow me!" Natsu grinned as he marched off through the trees.

"Wrong way, Natsu!" Happy called as his friend stomped back in the other direction.

"That was on purpose!"

XXX

After about an hour of walking the Louds' new companions had lead them into a large town that was practically flowing with magic. People from all walks of life were going about their lives casting spells of many kinds whether to do their work or entertain onlookers.

"Nice place, huh?" Lucy chuckled at the siblings who were looking around in awe at the sight of it all.

"It's just like out of my story books!" Lola beamed with wonder.

"Or one of my RPGs!" Lincoln grinned ecstatically.

"Well if you think that's impressive, you're gonna love this!" Natsu grinned before they stopped at the entrance of a giant stone building that towered over the town and emblazoned on the front was the mysterious symbol they'd seen on their rescuers.

"What is this place?" Lana asked.

"This is our guild. A place where wizards gather together to work, party and make merry. It's the greatest guild in all of Fiore and our home!" Happy declared as the Louds looked up at the magnificent building.

"Welcome to FAIRY TAIL!"

**To be continued...**

**And so the Loud's journey across the multiverse begins in the first winner of the poll: Fairy Tail. A bit short I know, but it's just the beginning and remember these are shirt stories. Next time the kids will get to meet the rest of the guild, learn what each of their magic is and maybe even draw the attention of a dark guild. So stay tuned.**


End file.
